


Stalking and Jealousy

by IchimatsuMatsun0



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Choking, Death, F/M, Gore, Gun Violence, Hair Pulling, breath play, general nastyness, spitting in mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchimatsuMatsun0/pseuds/IchimatsuMatsun0
Summary: You (Eden) have noticed some of your things going missing. Who exactly is behind this?(Awful summary, please pay attention to tags and additional tags thanks)





	Stalking and Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my bf lol that's why the name eden pops up, so yea. neat

He had been watching you for a while. At first it was nothing more then a little crush on a friend. The day you joined his science class, you were seated next to him and he quickly befriended you. He was just an awkward nerd, and you thought he was just a great pal. He developed feelings over the course of a few days and he desperately wanted to be closer to you, though he had no real experience with relationships like the one he wanted. He didn't know how to express himself, or what was appropriate. He somehow.. found out which room was yours and... occasionally watched you through the window when you were distracted. You hadn't noticed anything strange at first. Until things started to go missing from your room, you suspected one of your neighbours was stealing things. But it was nothing of value and so you were.. quite confused. It was small things like socks and old hair bands, but then gradually more noticable things like panties and even your hair brush. You never really suspected him, you never noticed his... strange behaviour around you. 

Until one day he comes to your room a little before midnight. He knocks on and you answer, surprised.  
"Warren..? Dude, it's midnight, what are you-" You began, confused and drowzy.  
"I-I couldn't stay away..." He started, stepping forward, forcing you to open the door a little more so he can come in. You're never threatened by him, even though his actions were definitely out of the norm tonight. "I-I... I have something I.. Really want to confess." He says, turning to you whilst you shut the door behind him.  
"Warren, what's this about?.." You fold your arms. It's so late.. You were so ready for that bed after such a long day.   
"...Eden, I... I r-really like you. It's why I keep asking you out on little.. Dates." He rubs the back of his neck nervously, avoiding eye contact. You hesitated. Those.. Those were dates?  
"O-oh.. ..Oh... That.. Explains a lot actually.." You say, a little shocked but thinking back, it makes a lot of the things he's done make more sense.   
"..S-so, uh.. Do.. you have anything to say?" He looks more worried as he asks this, seemingly stressed by your lack of returned affection.  
"Well Warren, I like you and everything.. Of course I do.." You start. "You're basically the perfect boyfriend!" He smiles but notices you want to continue and his smile falters. "But you're... A little too nice."   
"..Too nice?" He's confused and obviously upset.  
"Y-yeah! I need a guy who's kind to me and loves me.. But also knows how to treat me right in, uh.. Other ways. If you know what I mean." You look up, kind of embarrassed.  
"......Oh. H-hey, I-I can be rough!" You almost laugh at this statement but you don't wanna hurt his feelings.  
"You're like the sweetest guy I know! You'd be too scared to be really rough with me." You sigh and step back."I-it won't work."  
He suddenly steps forward too, seemingly more.. aggressive. Or at least intimidating.  
"So let me prove it to you." He says in a low voice, cheeks kind of flushed.  
"...W-Warren, i-it's late! And we sleep in dorms, someone is gonna hear-!" You protest, but he steps closer and you're not sure you're so against this anymore.  
"I'll make sure no one does, if you're so worried." He smirks at you in a way you've never seen. It's kinda hot...

You hesitate for a while. He seems to be losing confidence the more time you take on deciding this. But eventually...  
"Fine. I'll let you try and prove to me you can do well at this..." You say. You didn't really feel pressured into this either. You've actually wanted to fuck him for some time, but you were always sure he would be.. Too nice.   
"Yes!" He's far too excited about this, you fear your concerns may be true. "I won't let you down!"  
"You better not." You fold your arms. "And we're doing anal, I only have lube and no protection."  
"I was hoping you'd say that..." He says in that same low voice you found so attractive. Damn, he's into this? At least he has that going for him.   
You gently lay back down on your bed and produce a rather large bottle of lube from under your pillow. His cheeks are scarlet as he sits on the bed awkwardly between your legs.   
"I hope I don't have to teach you anything, right? Have you done this before?" You look up as you pass him the bottle, blushing yourself.  
"I know what I'm doing." He... didn't really answer your second question though. He takes the bottle and pulls out his already hard cock. He's actually a lot bigger then you expected. He's definitely above average, uncut and long. You feel your mouth start to water but you have to let him lead this situation to see if he'd even be satisfying with it. Though, with something that big, you doubt he can even go wrong.

He pulls down your pajama shorts, blushing hard just at the sight of your exposed lower body. You smirk. May as well have a little fun with him, you thought, as you lifted your pajama top. He swallows thickly.   
"You really are adorable..." You smirk in an almost condescending way. Warren flushes, trying to focus on not getting so worked up so quick.   
He pours some lube onto two of his fingers: At least he knows to do that. Maybe there's hope for him yet. He gentle presses them to your entrance and you gasp slightly at the cold feeling. He's watching your face carefully, making sure he's not genuinely hurting you. He cares a lot about you... He pushes a single digit inside of you gently and you grip the sheets, letting out a soft moan. As thick as the dorm walls are, someone is bound to hear you two at some point but you almost didn't care. He slid the finger in further, gripping your leg softly with his free hand. He seems to be thoroughly enjoying your facial expressions and gentle sounds. He pushes in a second digit, gently massaging the inside of your walls, doing his best job at preparing you. You pant kind of heavily, genuinely enjoying the sensation he's giving you. You can't help but let out a small whine when he retracts.  
"I think you're ready enough now," He hums, lathering his dick up with extra lube. "Can't let you have all the fun." Ugh, you could bust just seeing that stupid, hot smirk of his.   
"Don't get cocky, nerd." You adjust your hips slightly for him to push in, a smirk of your own plastered across your face. You're slightly disappointed he hasn't even grabbed your tits yet, but there's still hope yet. 

He grips his dick firmly and lifts your leg a little, making entrance easier. He's breathing heavily like he's been dying for this moment his whole life as he pushes in a little. You gasp audibly, slightly in pain but mostly from pleasure and how big he is. He lets out a lil grunt and you feel yourself dripping already.   
"Warren..." You moan his name, desperately wanting to press into him, to feel every inch of him. He shudders a little and you feel him push in further, the hand that was gripping your leg now creeping slowly up the side of your body, in silent worship. He's smirking a little through pants, his other hand free to explore your body too. You want to let him have his freedom with this, as much as you wanna just grab his hand and force it onto your boob. He pushes in further, taking it slow for now. One hand that was gently rubbing your side finally reaches up and grips your tit, squeezing gently. You moan quietly, back arching up a little, mostly because of how much you just love putting on a show.   
"Eden.." He huffs out softly, about half way inside of you now. "I've w-wanted this for so long... I love everything about you..." He might be a little obsessed with you, but you honestly find it pretty attractive. He's honestly kind of cute when he's trying to talk dirty like this. It's obvious he's nervous and unsure of what to say. He squeezes you harder before suddenly thrusting his hips forward, pushing himself all the way into you. You let out a quite loud moan, gripping your bed sheets tightly. You feel yourself getting hotter, spreading your leg a little for him.  
"Ah.. You're such a needy little slut... I really love that about you too." He says through pants, speaking in a low voice. "You seem so desperate for me..." You feel your face burning up. Suddenly he slaps your thigh sharply, keeping the other hand firmly on your tit though. You yelp out a moan, and buck into him. He starts moving roughly but slow, pounding into you with some force. He's grinning a little, squeezing your tit a little harder before slapping that too, softer then he slapped your thigh. You're moaning and panting, almost drooling at the sensation. Damn, he actually knows what he's doing... And you're loving it. 

He keeps up at this rough yet slow pace before speeding up a little, occasionally slapping your thigh. He leans down, panting into your ear.  
"You feel so good.." He grunts, thrusting faster, feeling precum slip out. You're absolutely dripping from this, and you feel the hand on your thigh slip off and suddenly push past your lips. "Ah, y-you're so wet.. Such a dirty little girl you are." He grins and starts rubbing your clit whilst he pounds, drawing out long, breathy moans from you, becoming more high pitched. You feel yourself getting closer as he rubs fast and pounds hard. You grip onto him tight, digging your nails into his back kinda hard but he seems into it too from the lil groans he's making too. You feel yourself getting louder with each thrust of his hips, until you feel your neck suddenly restricted. The hand on your tit was now firmly around your neck, and he had a somewhat.. darker expression on your face. Fuck that's hot.  
"Hey, y-you can't be so loud, remember?" He growled into your ear. "Keep it down. B-be good for me.." Panting harder, he moves faster, probably close himself. You whimpers a little, trying to suck in air through your teeth, drool leaking from your mouth. He squeezes tighter as he pounds, still trying to rub your clit at a good rhythm.   
"H-ah-..W-arren.." You manage to squeeze out, still clawing his back with one hand whilst the other grips at his wrist. God he's good. You buck against him as you get close, whimpering out. "I-I'm g-gonna cum.."  
He pounds faster, bringing up the hand from your clit sharply to join the one squeezing your neck. Your face is turning this odd shade of purple but it feels so fucking good. You feel your eyes roll back in your head, trying to squeak out moans but it's all soundless. You feel like you're gonna explode from all the sensations and the asphyxiation- Oh he's definitely a keeper. Your toes curl and you begin to squirm as your survival instincts kick in.  
"F-fuck, Eden-!" He grunts out before thrusting into you balls deep, filling you with every last drop. You let out a feeble noise through what feels like your dying breath as you cum hard against him, tightening around his cock. 

The both of you are left panting hard, you considerably more so when he finally releases your neck and you gasp sharply, trying to refill your probably empty lungs. He's sweating and blushing profusely, trying to gather his thoughts. Your panting fast, finally able to breathe again but fuck was it worth it.  
"That... Was fucking amazing..." You say hoarsely, collapsed on your bed like a limp doll.  
"R-really? It was?" He sounds a little surprised, with a sparkle of hope in his eyes.  
"O-oh yeah.. We're definitely dating. You really are the perfect boyfriend." You smile up at him weakly and he smiles back, tears welling up in his eyes. You giggle "Don't cry, you big softie.." You pull him down into a hug.  
"I can't help it... I w-wanted to be with you so bad, I.. I thought for sure you'd reject me.. And I don't know what I would have done if you had..." Given that you're pretty sure he was the one stealing your things, you think to yourself that you probably don't want to know. But you shrug it off and nuzzle him.   
"I probably would have said yes anyway, but I'm happy we decided to test this out first... Though I'm pretty sure my entire dorm heard." Your cheeks flush brightly. He would blush more too if he wasn't already completely red faced.  
"...L-let's hope nobody brings this up." He says as he nuzzles against your chest, settling down to rest.  
"Oh, they will," You giggle. "They will.

The two of you spent the night there, sleeping in each others arms.

 

 

Word spreads fast in a place like Blackwell. Rumours fly. But this was no rumour, he knew this was fact. When you have someone like Victoria as a best friend, you often get the best gossip. But this... He didn't wanna fucking hear. He was pissed. He wanted to fucking destroy Warren Graham, take what was rightfully his! Nobody fucks with him.. Nobody.

It was late and you'd been doing some late night studying in the library. You're starting to feel a little tired, and you promised your boyfriend (whom you'd been with for about a week now) that you'd go out with him on a date tomorrow. You smile to yourself, thinking about how cute he was as you gather your things and leave. You start heading back to the girls campus when suddenly a firm hand grabs you and pulls you aside.

"Gah-! Hey, what's the big idea?!" You snap, whipping your head around to see who your attacked was. "..Nathan Prescott?? What do you want?"  
"Shut your fucking mouth, bitch!" He growls. You think you can see something in his hand but it's dark so you can barely tell. "You're gonna do as I fucking say, got it?!"  
"No way! Get off me, dude-!" You start struggling before he whipsout a gun and points it right in your face. You stiffen, blood running from your face as your pale skin pales further.   
"I said," He steps closer, getting up in your face. "You're gonna do as I say." You swallow thickly. He really means business... You see him twitch a little and remember what everyone tells you about him. 'He's unstable', they said. 'He's dangerous, stay away from him!' they tell you. You always brushed it off as people just being cruel, but... It seems they're right.   
"H-hey, I don't want any trouble now... P-put the gun down-" You start before he huffs through his nose.   
"Don't even try to tell me what to do, you're g-gonna follow my fucking orders, you hear me?!" He growls, aiming the gun at you more. With a whimper, you nod, and he starts leading you into the parking lot. This is scary... You feel like you're going to be sick.

He stops infront of what is probably his vehicle, and turns to you roughly.   
"Get the fuck in." He looks stressed honestly, but now is not the time to feel bad for him You comply, getting into the passenger seat as he gets into the drivers. He's still holding the gun...  
"If you try a fucking thing, I will kill you, hear me bitch?"  
"N-Nathan, p-please, let me go-!" You start, thinking maybe begging will get you out of this situation.  
"Shut up!" He raises his voice, gritting his teeth. Without another word, he starts driving.

It isn't long before you arrive at your destination: The middle of nowhere.   
"...Nathan.. Why are we here?.." You say quietly, hoping that perhaps if you try a more gentle approach he'll go easy on you with whatever he plans on doing.   
"Get out." He grunts, refusing to answer your question. You swallow hard and get out as he exits too. He aims the gun again and gestures with his head to the boot.   
"By the trunk. Now." You rub your arm nervously but head over to the drunk, facing it. A..are you supposed to open it?   
"W-what now-" You begin but are quickly cut off by a forceful hand slamming your head down onto it. You yelp in pain, it's not enough to knock you out but your head is spinning and there's a throbbing sensation building up in the side of your head.   
"You... Why the fuck would you ever fuck somebody like him?!" He sounds personally offended, or maybe even hurt. "He's such a fucking loser.. How can you stand to let him touch you like that?" He pushes your head against the boot harder.  
"Agh-! I don't know w-what you're talking about-!" You whimper out, trying to push yourself away from the metal.   
"Your fucking boyfriend, duh!" He grunts and grips your hair, pulling you up roughly. With a sharp gasp, you grip at the hand pulling at your hair, ripping at your scalp from the force. "He n-never deserved you..." He mutters into your ear and you can feel the cold tip of the gun pressing into your back. "N-no one does..."  
"N-Nathan!!" You cry out, eyes brimming with tears. "P-please stop this-! AH-!" You cry out as he slams your face back downinto the metal, bringing the gun up to your head aggressive. His body pressed against yours, breathing hard.   
"Stop fucking talking!" He shouts, pushing the gun against your head. "Shut the fuck up! I'll make y-you pay.. N-No one will ever want you again... I'll ruin you..." It's almost like he's just talking to himself at this point. 

You hear the sounds of shuffling then a zipper being pulled down.  
"Ngh... W-wait, what-" You're cut off by your shorts suddenly being pulled down roughly, exposing you to the cold night air. You tense, and struggle. "N-No-!!" He quickly slaps a hand over your mouth and cocks the gun to your head. You stiffen further, sweat dripping down your forehead.   
"You're gonna keep y-your damn mouth shut... Or I'll blow your brains out..." He's breathing quite heavily.. It's possible he's high right now, but this could be his normal behaviour for all you know. You feel him press against you and you whimper as he forces his way in. It hurts like hell, you can feel him tearing into you. You choke back a sob and he wrenches your head back by the hair. He starts pounding hard and rough, really manhandling you. Tears are falling down your cheeks but you're trying your best to stay quiet. He's grunting angrily, taking out all his frustrations on you. He slams your face into the boot one more time, this time causing blood to spill out of your nose. You're pretty certain it's broken, you sob finally let yourself cry out from the agony he's causing you. He huffs and puls your face around towards him.   
"Open your f-fucking mouth, dirty whore." He grunts, still pounding into you. You snap your mouth shut, muffled sobs trapped inside. Nathan, visibly angry, smacks your head with the back of his gun. "Open!" You comply, to which he just shoves the gun in there. You whimper against the cold metal, eyes wide and red. "Y-you should've been mine..." He growls, slamming into you harder. He huffs a little but tries to keep his focus. "I b-bet you fucking like this, don't you? S-Skank." He grins and pulls the gun out roughly, you make a lil sound when he suddenly spits in your mouth and forces it shut.  
"Swallow. Now." He huffs, shuddering a little. He's getting off on this far too much... Your eyes water from humiliation and pain and you swallow obediently. He smirks a little and lets you turn your head away. "T-that's better." He keeps pounding into you,going back to being violent and ragging your hair around as he slams into you, pushing you against the boot. You try to zone out, try not to feel anything as he suddenly thrusts into you and cums. His finger must have been on the trigger as he accidentally fires into your stomach. 

You scream out, blinding pain convulsing through your gut. He gasps and pulls out, gripping at his own head.   
"O-oh fuck! No no no, I-I didn't-!" He whimpers, freaking out over what he just did. You grip tightly at the wound, desperately trying to stop the blood, the pain, the woozy feeling. There's so much blood. You're smearing it down the car as you slide to the ground, coughing.  
"E-Eden! No, th-this wasn't.. This wasn't s-supposed to happen-!" You think he's crying, but it's hard to tell. It's getting cold. Are you losing conciousness? Were.. You ever concious? What.. Happened...

...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't too nasty for you fellas but also you shouldve read the warnings


End file.
